Riley@SaHs
RiLeY@SaHs is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). He is level 57 (Crown Movie Star). About Riley was best known for his close friendship with Pumpchkin which evolved into a relationship, and led to them getting engaged, and is now considered an on-off relationship. Riley decided to delete his account on February 24, 2014 , and deactivate his twitter account because he felt he was too old for MovieStarPlanet. Though he later returned as a new user under the same username. He is now the main 'Porter boy' that inspires many others and currently creates their original Porter boy style. Rise to Popularity Riley's fame began when he joined Team Pump and became almost inseparable friends with Vivi Giovanni. He and Vivi became publicly close friends in early 2013 and because he and Vivi were so close, many fans tried to convince the two to date. Eventually, the two did decided to date for a short period of time. Meanwhile, many fans were confused on why Pumpchkin's backup account, Pumpi, she was also very close friends with Riley and almost seemingly in a romantic relationship with him. Some were upset because Pumpchkin put Riley as a "Fourth" bestfriend, (in the box for boyfriend/girlfriend), on Pumpi, while she was still in a dedicated relationship with Donnie C. This gained Riley much attention, both negative and positive. This began to spark questions if Riley and Pump were dating, which drew even more attention towards Riley. Soon after Pumpchkin broke up with Donnie C, she confessed her love for Riley, which caused a bit of a positive, but negative at the same time, uproar. Hate Riley receives constant hate along with many other porters. He has been known to protect pumpchkin. Recently, in early October, Riley made a status update releasing that those who do not belong to Team Pump have Ebola. The majority of MSP was upset and it sparked a lot of controversy. He later went on to explain that it was a joke in a movie called "Thoughts on Ebola." Riley received a lot of hate and attention but even more adoration by porters. Riley has also claimed himself as "King of MSP." Some follow his word and call him King but many others refuse this as his title. Movies, Artbooks and Looks Movies Riley's movies are usually short, one episode movies with a theme. Occasionally he will create a movie series about various topics or a funny series about one particular topic. Riley doesn't make long movie series with characters and plots. He uses real life and his friends as the inspiration for his movies, and usually does not change his friends' names. Quite recently, Riley has finished working on "The Truth about Pump", which is a series that exposes 'secrets' about his girlfriend. Now, he has decided to make a series with made up characters called "Nerd Soup". (Which has now ended). Artbooks Riley's artbooks are mostly made for his friends or Pumpchkin. He will write an artbook to thank a friend or congratulate them, but most of them are for expressing his love towards his girlfriend, or his feelings towards his friends. Looks Many guys on MSP like buying looks from Riley. They usually get a lot of loves. The majority of Riley's looks are created to match with Pumpchkin's outfit at that time. Trivia *His real name is Duke. *He has a twitter. *He curses a lot on Twitter. Category:Moviestars Category:Male Category:US Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 57